Life in Prison
by babybluestar
Summary: The girls committee crimes and now was held captive in a prison. A new felon came. Are these girls life in prison will change? (Sorry for the bad grammar) NO MORE OCS NEEDED! Rated T just to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

A girl with chest-length chestnut hair with dark blue streaks at the bottom of her hair. She has friendly blue eyes and a star tattoo right beside her left eye. She was wearing a white stripe rolled collar cotton blouse with a black laser cut fringed crepe shorts. She also was wearing a black stunning cinquain flat. For her accessories, she was wearing a mini-chrysanthemum crystal comb. The girl was walking down a quiet road. "Yo, what's up?" a voice asked.

The girl looked to her right and saw a drunk man leaning on a rusty car. The girl half-laughed and waved a little, "I'm fine. I don't think we've ever met. So, I'll just go back to my own business" she said and continued walking.

The man ran after her and stopped in front of her, "I'm not finished" he said blocking her way.

The girl says, "I'm very sorry, but I won't hear it" she turned and ran away from the man. The man looked at the girl and without thinking twice, he ran after her. The girl looked behind him and saw him running after her. She stopped. As the man stopped in front of her, she flipped him causing him to groan. She made a run for it.

"Stop right there! You just assaulted a police!" the girl immediately stopped and looked back to see the man pointing at her.

"What? I didn't!" she yelled causing the man to smirk. Two polices handcuffed her and one of them whispered harshly in her ear, "You're going to prison"

* * *

**That's the prologue! I hope you don't think its to crappy since, I am accepting OCs.**

**I'm very sorry for grammatical errors. Here is the form!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Date of Birth:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Past:**

**Committee crime(A sensible one that made your OC goes to prison):**

**Crush(Dynamis is taken):**

**I think that's it, I will make your OCs attire and I would make sure it's fashionable!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I bring chapter 1! **

**I really hope you like the first chapter!**

**But before we start the first chapter, here are the OCs that are going to be inside my story**

**Pairings:**

_Ashlynn (My OC) X Dynamis_

_Ninel (Graceful Amaryllis) X Da Xiang_

_Kiara (FlameSolaria99) X Kyoya_

_Sierra (Angelfromheaven2012) X Ginga_

_Suiseki (FunnyGhostXD) X Toby_

_Souseki __(FunnyGhostXD) X Zeo_

___Kori (Ryugafangirl) X Ryuga_

___Nadia ( My Random sister ) X Chris_

___Blaze (RedPhoenix) X Nile_

___Clarrise (Revina Angel) X Bao_

___Lucy (CutieAngel999) X Masamune_

___Zakia (LunarStarEclipse) X King_

___Leanna ____(LunarStarEclipse) X Rex_

_______Emma (AnimeEmma) X Hyoma_

_Rex (ShowoffXD) X Leanna (I already talked with LunarStarEclipse and she agreed to pair her OC with yours)_

_Diamante (Chained Princess) X Tsubasa_

_Elizabeth (Chained Princess) X Julian _

**I do not own MFB!**

**And I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The κόλαση Prison

"Have a nice stay." a women with blonde hair that was tied in a bun says and left as the metallic door close. The chestnut haired girl looked to her right to see thirteen other girls in a metallic cage just like her.

The girl beside her asks, "Are you new?" She has vermilion colored hair with copper colored streaks. She also has her hair in a curly side ponytail. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. As for height, she stands about 5'10 and weights about 145 pounds. She also has an hourglass body type. She was wearing a white slashed dolman tee with a black sailor stripe cut off shorts. She was also wearing a black zip-trimmed leather lace-up combat boots.

The chestnut haired girl nodded, "Yes, I am. My name is Ashlynn by the way, what's yours?" the girl known as Ashlynn asked.

"My name is Ninel, thank you for asking." the girl known as Ninel, said.

Ashlynn suddenly asks, "Your very kind for someone who was suppose to be in jail. What did you do?"

Ninel hesitates, she doubt to tell anyone about her crime despite its unfairness. But, Ninel gathers all of her courage and said in a low voice, "I was accused of unarmed robbery, I don't know why." Ninel said and shrugged, "Oh well, why are you here?" she asked.

Now its Ashlynn turn to hesitate. Ashylnn took a deep breath and says, "I just um... assaulted a police one hour ago?"

Before Ninel could replied anything, an emotionless voice said, "This place is a living hell. I mean, you won't survive here at κόλαση Prison." Ninel and Ashlynn looked ahead to see a girl with shoulder length black hair with red highlights, tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and she always wears dark make up, almost like a Goth or Emo. And she wears a lion claw necklace with a flame-shaped ruby gem in the middle. On her right wrist is also a black rose tattoo. She was wearing the same outfit as Ashlynn and Ninel.

Ninel points at the black haired girl, "She's Kiara. One of the oldest girls here to be locked in this hell." The black haired girl known as Kiara waved and Ashlynn waved back.

"Did you guys hear?" An excited voice asked as she poke her head outside. All heads turned to her. The girl has milky white skin. She has blue eyes and dark brown with yellow streaks at the bottom of her hair. She also has bangs. She is very beautiful and does not put too much make-up just some mascara and lip-gloss. She was also wearing the same outfit.

"What?" the three asked in unison. The girl jumped up and down with a big smile and said, "There will be new comers next week! That guard there said." the girl points at the blonde haired women.

Kiara crossed her arms, "What do we need to be excited for Sierra? I mean every time you say that, I don't think the boy in your dreams would come to this hell and befriend one of us."

"This could be the time when he comes." Sierra said, her eyes was full of hope.

Ninel says, "Don't worry Kiara, maybe this time the boy of her dreams would-"

A voice interrupts, "Kiara is right. You would always be like this when Selvi told you that new felons are coming"

"Thank you Kori." Kiara said. The girl Kori, has a pale skin and she looks like a person who hardly ever shows her emotions. She also has very fierce eyes that was in an icy blue color with long hair untied with matching colors.

Ninel glares, "You're not helping Kori. Don't listen to her Sierra, she's just teasing."

Kori shrugged innocently, "Hey, I'm just being sensible."

"Can you guys stop fighting?"

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep" two identical voice says.

"Oh, hey Suiseki, Souseki." Kori greets.

"Hey," they both just said and begin continuing their journey to dreamland. The bells suddenly rings and the door that locks them opened automatically.

A girl with royal blue wavy hair that reaches her waist, icy blue eyes and pale skin walks out, "Lunch, at last." the girl says. Basically, she had a hour glass figure-like and about 5.6 ft

"You bet. It feels like me getting out hell." A girl with black hair that was tied to ponytail, tanned skin and light green eyes said.

"Attention prisoners! New prisoners! Please welcome..."

* * *

**I'm sorry, I was planning to make the whole chapter longer.**

**I'll introduce the rest OCs the next chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**R&R~**


End file.
